Breakfast Club
by Fizzy Pop
Summary: Silly little fic.. There's some language.. and a little bitta drama.. but I mostly did this for fun. Five old friends are stuck with a Saturday detention.. what will happen? Based on the movie, The Breakfast Club (betcha didn't see that one ¬¬;;)


Author's Notes: Number one, I don't know if they all go to school together when they're older, butchanno what? They do now.  
  
Also, I got this inspiration after watching The Breakfast Club (gee, whoddathought?) and I *know* Jyou would be a much better.. uh.. well, whoever that guy was.. but I put in Izzy before I finished watching the movie, and I didn't want to take him out so =p!  
  
  
  
Breakfast Club  
by MintChocolateChip  
  
  
"Hmmph," Tai's father snorted, pulling up in front of his school. "You don't deserve that detention."  
  
"Yeah," Tai muttered, looking down to hide his guilty gaze.  
  
"It's not *you're* fault the soccer ball went through the window. After all, *you* weren't the one who kicked it. And you surely *don't* deserve a Saturday for it."  
  
"Yeah," he repeated, not looking up.  
  
"Anyway, I'll pick you up in a couple of hours?"  
  
"Yeah." Tai unbuckled his seatbelt then stepped out of the car, looking forlornly at his school.  
  
"This sucks."  
  
*  
  
"I can't believe you got a detention.." Koushiro's mother said, looking slightly annoyed. "Why on earth would someone want to give someone as bright as you a detention? Maybe I should have a talk with your principa--"  
  
"Mom, it's okay," Izzy said hurriedly.  
  
"Are you sure, dear?"  
  
Izzy smiled half heartedly. "I'm positive."  
  
"All right dear."  
  
Izzy hopped out of the car, then walked toward his school. He paused, then looked over his shoulder to his mom who waved cheerfully at him. Looking slightly guilty, he waved back.  
  
*  
  
Matt walked to his school. His dad was off doing business again.  
  
*  
  
"Mimi, I cannot believe you got a detention! How will this look on your social status?"  
  
"I know Mom.." Mimi said, examining her nails. "But it's only this one time!"  
  
Mrs. Tachikawa sighed and shook her head. "Well, all right. Just as long as it's only this one time.  
  
Mimi grinned and leaned over to kiss her mom on the cheek. "Thanks Mom, you're the best!"  
  
With that, the fashion queen hopped out of her car and walked to her school.  
  
*  
  
"Sora.."  
  
"I know Mom, I know. We've been through this *how* many times?"  
  
"But.."  
  
"Stoppit Mom, I don't want to hear it. I'll see you later okay? Okay." Before her mom could answer, Sora unbuckled her safety belt and slipped out of the car, slamming the door behind her.  
  
*  
  
"The lot of you will write a thousand word essay about yourself. And I don't want the same word repeated one thousand times. I will have no nonsense," Mr. Mitsima ordered. "There will be no talking, no singing," he paused and looked at Tai, "no sleeping, no eating, no writing, no giggling, no writing notes to each oth-- Yes Matt, what?"  
  
Matt grinned sardonically. "You said 'no writing' and 'no writing notes to each other'. Isn't that kind of redundant? And how.. praytell, will we be able to write the essay without writing?"  
  
"--and there will be absolutely *no* correcting the authority. Did I make myself clear?" Mr. Mitsima fixed his glare on each student, then stomped off. Before he made it all the way to the door, he turned around. "This door shall remain open at any cost. I will be right across the hall from you, so I *know* what your doing."  
  
"OooOOOooooh.." Matt mocked. "ScaaaaAAaaAAAry."  
  
Mr. Mitsima spun around, glaring at the blond boy. "What. Was. That?"  
  
"You. Heard. Me," Matt said, using the same tone the stocky teacher used.  
  
Mr. Mitsima slammed his open palm on the table right in front of Matt. He didn't blink. "Do you want another detention, Mr. Ishida?"  
  
"Bring. It. On." He enunciated each word slowly, as if Mr. Mitsima couldn't understand him.  
  
"That just bought you *two* young man! Do you want another?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Fine! There's another Saturday!"  
  
"Good!"  
  
"Matt!" Tai hissed. Matt just gave him a dark look.  
  
"Do you want another, MR. Ishida?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Fine! That's four! Another?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"That's what I thought." Mr. Mitsima stomped off to his room, muttering something that shouldn't be repeated about the blond rockstar.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing, Rockstar?" Tai asked as soon as Mr. Mitsima was out of hearing range.  
  
"None of your business," Matt huffed, then put his feet up on the table.  
  
"You know, you're just digging a deeper hole for yourself, Matt," Mimi said, not looking up from filing her nails.  
  
"Big deal."  
  
"What the hell is up with you, man?" Tai asked, shooting Matt an exasperated glance.  
  
Once again, stony silence.  
  
"Let him brood," Sora said, doodling on the paper she was supposed to be writing a thousand word essay on. She paused thoughtfully, staring down at the blank paper. "A thousand is a lot of words.."  
  
"Not really, considering the amount of time we have been given," Izzy said.  
  
All four heads swiveled around to look at him.  
  
"..but I guess it is a lot.."  
  
It had been years since this group had been really all together. Actually, after the last group of digidestined kids, they had pretty much permanently split. Their groups and interests contrasted too much for them all to want to.. hang out together. In fact, the person Mimi's group teased the most was Izzy.  
  
"So Sporto.. what're you here for?" Matt asked, after the group had been sitting in silence for a little.  
  
"..that's none of your damn business," was Tai's curt reply.  
  
"And why isn't it?"  
  
"Because I said so!"  
  
"You know," Matt said, raising an eyebrow. "You're pretty sexy when you're pissed."  
  
"Fuck off, Rockstar."  
  
"You got me quivering in my boots, Sporto."  
  
Tai leveled his gaze to Matt's. "You know, after these few years you've sure become an ass."  
  
"I plead the fifth."  
  
Tai noncommittally flipped Matt off.  
  
Matt leaned over in his chair, bringing his face closer to Tai's. "Well maybe, *Sporto*, you would have known what became of me if you would have actually *stayed* my friend."  
  
At a loss for words, Tai just stared at his other friend for a moment.  
  
"What, so he could become a stoner like you?" Mimi asked from her nails.  
  
"Maybe, Princess, if he had been there to keep me in check, I wouldn't have become a stoner," Matt said easily.  
  
"Don't be blaming your mistakes on me, Rockstar."  
  
Matt caught Tai's eye. "But the thing is, it's true. *You* abandoned me. So therefore, you're at fault."  
  
"That's unfair, Matt!" Sora cried from her table.  
  
Matt turned his head, smirking. "I don't see you running at any of our sides either. Why, wouldn't Chris get annoyed if he saw you with us? Really. Abandoning your friends for a boy. Shame shame. And what about you, Koushiro? You don't like being seen with any of us either, do you?"  
  
Izzy looked at Matt, somehow managing to look down on the taller boy even though he was a good inch or two shorter than him. "I don't recall leaving any of you." Was all he said.  
  
"The fact is, we're all guilty of leaving each oth--" Sora began, only to be cut off by an angry looking Matt.  
  
"Oh I don't think so, Sora-kins. *We* didn't leave each other. YOU left us. You, Sporto, and Princess." When Sora opened her mouth to protest, Matt silenced her with a harsh blue look. "Mimi, you wouldn't be caught dead walking with Izzy, now would you? And don't be lying; you know you wouldn't."  
  
"It's true though," Izzy said quietly, his face betraying no emotion. "You *wouldn't* walk with me. Or any of my friends. We're just too.. 'uncool' for your group of friends."  
  
"That's not true!" Mimi cried vehemently, not liking the looks the others were giving her.  
  
"What's going on in there?!" Mr. Mitsima called from his office.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Damn brats.."  
  
"And you, Tai.. what would you do if you saw me or Koushiro or Jyou in the hall? Would you immediately start walking with us? Nooo.. you'd say 'hi', then you and your soccer friends would walk off, laughing about what you *really* thought about us.  
  
"And Sora. Sora Sora Sora. How sad. You left us for a *boy*. Here I thought you'd be the one with the most sense to at least *try* and keep our group together.. and really, you were the one who made it fall apart. You're no better than them!"  
  
Tears stood in Sora's eyes, but she didn't let them fall. "You really are an ass, Matt."  
  
Matt waved his hand sarcastically. "If being an ass means being truthful, then ya know, I guess I am one."  
  
*  
  
Tai was unsuccessfully trying to keep his eyes open. Very unsuccessfully. He found himself using his hand to support his head while his eyes drooped shut.  
  
Matt was in the same predicament. He opened his mouth and yawned rather widely, before he just gave up and rest his head on his arms.  
  
Sora was giving more of an effort to stay awake than the two other boys, but just like them, her eyes closed and she was soon off to lala land.  
  
Mimi just rest her head on the nook of her arm and fell asleep.  
  
Izzy managed to stay awake longer than the others, but soon gave in and fell asleep too.  
  
*  
  
"Wake up," Mr. Mitsima ordered. "Wake up!"  
  
No movement.  
  
Mr. Mitsima sighed. "Who has to go to the bathroom?"  
  
Five hands rose.  
  
*  
  
"Hey Tai.." Matt hissed at the other boy when Mr. Mitsima walked out to do.. something. "Tai!"  
  
"Hmm?" he hissed back, looking up from his.. essay. At the moment, all it consisted of was the word "the".  
  
"Tai, I dare you to shut that door."  
  
Tai blinked at his friend, a slow smile creeping across his face. "You're on."  
  
With that being said, he stood up, crept to the door, then looked around to see if Mr. Mitsima was anywhere. Satisfied that he wouldn't get caught, he reached up and pulled a screw from the door and shoved it in his pocket, then turned around and walked back to his seat as the door slammed shut behind him.  
  
"What the hell?!"  
  
*  
  
"I'm bored," Matt informed his other friends. "I'm reeeeaaally bored."  
  
They had long since given up sitting on those uncomfortable chairs, and were now all sitting on a table. All of them.  
  
"Well, why did you get a detention, anyway?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Yanno that false alarm..?"  
  
"Matt!" Sora cried, appalled.  
  
"Well, what'd you do, Sora?" Matt asked, his eyes slightly narrowed. Sora blushed.  
  
"I.. uh.."  
  
"Well?" Tai pressed, as curious as his blond friend.  
  
"Well.. I.. uh.."  
  
"Yes?" Mimi asked, her eyes sparkling. Gossip was always fun to know..  
  
"I ditched to hang out with Chris!" Sora cried. Four sets of eyebrows rose.  
  
"And where is he?" Izzy inquired.  
  
"He ran when he saw the teacher coming," Sora explained, her cheeks still flaming.  
  
Four sets of eyes rolled. "What a great boyfriend."  
  
"He really is!" When she saw none of her friends would side with her, Sora sighed and turned to the only other female in the room. "Why are you here, Mimi?"  
  
"Well.. cuz I skipped to go shopping."  
  
"*cough*Shallow*cough*"  
  
Mimi glared over at Matt, then kicked him in the shin. "What about you, Izzy? What'd you do?"  
  
"I blew up the science room," Izzy said in a matter of fact voice. His friends sweatdropped.  
  
"That was you?" Tai asked, still sweatdropping.  
  
Izzy grinned. "You really think anyone else would be brilliant enough to create a chemical strong enough to blow up an entire room?"  
  
The sweatdrops grew.  
  
"Well!" Sora said, turning her gaze to Tai. "Why are you here?"  
  
"I kicked a soccer ball through the principal's window," Tai said, using the same tone Izzy did. "It knocked over his coffee on him."  
  
His friends stared at him for a while, then burst into hysterics.  
  
"Hey! I didn't mean too!"  
  
That just made his friends laugh harder.  
  
*  
  
"You know," Mimi said, sitting at the far table away from the boys, who were at the moment entranced with a game of paper football. "I kinda miss the old days.. when all of us were friends.."  
  
"Yeah.." Sora sighed, following her gaze to the boys. Tai was punching the air, having scored a point against Matt. "I do too."  
  
"How many more hours do we got?" Mimi asked, staring forlornly at the clock.  
  
"Four."  
  
"Well shit."  
  
*  
  
"I need music!" Matt wailed from his place on top of the rather ugly looking statue in the middle of the library. No one asked how he got up there; they didn't really want to know.  
  
Tai, who was lying on the table with his head hanging over the edge, looked up at his upside down friend. "Well, Rockstar, you can sing, right?"  
  
Matt craned his neck so he could see his friend better. "Like I'd want to sing for you."  
  
Tai clasped his hands mockingly to his chest, pouting. "Come on, Rockstar, serenade me!"  
  
"Learning larger words, Tai?" Izzy teased.  
  
"Shuddup. Come on Matt! Sing for me!"  
  
"I love you.. you love me.."  
  
"NOT THAT!"  
  
Matt snickered. "Well, d'ya have any requests or anything?"  
  
"Sing something sweet and romantic!" Mimi called.  
  
"She bangs, she ba--"  
  
"Oh god.. ANYTHING BUT THAT!" four voices cried as one.  
  
"Come on.. don't you have any songs you've written or anything?" Sora asked.  
  
Matt feigned thought for a second, then shook his head. "Nope. Nada."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Your face's turning red from hanging upside down so much, Tai," Matt informed the brunette, smirking.  
  
"Pffffff."  
  
*  
  
Four eyes stared curiously at Mimi's rather bulging bag.  
  
"What.. the hell is in there?" Tai asked, poking it. Mimi slapped his hand.  
  
"..everything."  
  
"Everything?" Sora asked, sweatdropping. "*Why* do you have everything in there?"  
  
"Cuz."  
  
"Cuz why?" Izzy asked, also looking shocked.  
  
"Cuz I wanna have everything with me. You never know when someone important might show up!"  
  
"Someone.. important.. in school on Saturday?" Matt asked, twitching slightly.  
  
"Well.. you never know.."  
  
"Yeah.. you might wanna impress custodian Bob or something.." Tai said, laughing.  
  
"Goddahell."  
  
*  
  
They were all sitting on the same table they had been sitting on earlier, in the same exact positions they were in before.  
  
"So," Izzy said, looking at each one of his friends. "After this.. will we still be friends?"  
  
There was a brief silence, when Tai nodded slowly. "Yanno, I think we will. I had forgotten how much fun I had with you guys.."  
  
The others nodded in agreement.  
  
"But.. what will our friends think?" Mimi asked, sounding genuinely worried. She had worked hard to get as popular as she had today.  
  
"T'hell with what they think!" Sora cried with conviction. "I miss you guys!"  
  
"Do you really mean that, Sora?" Matt spoke up, looking harshly at the girl. "Are you really willing to give up Chris.. for us?"  
  
"I.. I.." She paused for a long time, her face showing no emotion.   
  
"Yes." Her voice was so quiet, almost unhearable (is that a word? o.O;). "I would give him up for you guys.."  
  
Each face donned a grin.  
  
"..Good."   
  
"So what about our essays?" Mimi asked, looking at her blank piece of paper.  
  
All heads swiveled to look at Izzy.  
  
"Oh, come on you guys!" Izzy cried, exasperated.  
  
"Pleeeeeeeeease?"  
  
"..Fine."  
  
*  
  
Mr. Mitsima picked up the only paper with writing on it.  
  
Dear Mr. Mitsima,  
  
It's quite unfair for someone to ask what they think of themselves, and having a limit at how they are supposed to describe themselves. But we think we can satisfy your question with a lot less than one thousand words. By examining ourselves, we realize that it doesn't matter what we are like, but who we are with.  
  
Love,   
The Breakfast Club  
  
-end  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, I know this is crappy ;_; Please no flaming or telling me that I should have made it a Taiora or Mimato or Koumi or something.. I just wanted them to end up as friends.  
  



End file.
